1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the measuring and dispensing of liquids and particularly to an apparatus for doing so which has no protuberances within the measuring and dispensing apparatus itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual compartment containers for dispensing measured quantities of liquid have been proposed heretofore; see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,420 and 3,581,953, both issued to the inventor of the present application, for possible forms of such containers. While both patents describe certain containers which have been found to be very useful in storing liquid in a container having a measuring and dispensing chamber disposed thereon, both suffer from one disadvantage: the measuring and dispensing chamber has an upstanding member therein which renders the measuring and dispensing chamber unusable for certain things. For example, it may be desirable to treat the teats of a milk cow with a cleansing or medicinal solution. It is not possible to insert the teat into the measuring and dispensing chamber taught in the patents discussed above because the upstanding member blocks entry. The upstanding member may also render the apparatus somewhat unsafe if it were desired to utilize the measuring and dispensing apparatus in conjunction with a reservoir container containing an eye wash solution since there exists the possibility that the user could poke his or her eye with the upstanding member. The apparatus for measuring and dispensing liquids of the present invention overcomes this disadvantage and provides a measuring and dispensing apparatus which may be utilized for the above-described purposes and others.